


Safe House

by Kurisuta



Series: Safe House [1]
Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Adventure & Romance, Canon Rewrite, During Canon, F/M, Faked Death, Magic, Magic-Users, Original Character(s), Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Post-Canon Fix-It, Priestesses, safe house
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:41:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27444310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurisuta/pseuds/Kurisuta
Summary: L fakes his death, to make Kira think he has been defeated. He then heads to a Shinto Shrine and uses it as a safe house. The priestess there, Kuri, is developing sacred powers. L witnesses her powers, and decides to ask for her help in catching Kira.
Relationships: L (Death Note)/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Safe House [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2005033
Kudos: 3





	1. Codeword

I was meditating at my shrine. In the flames I could see the face of the detective L, and his future, intertwined with mine.

The flames leaped and I sensed a presence. I turned around.

There was a boy there. He looked about my age. He had dark spikes hair and pale skin and his clothes were baggy and he wasn’t wearing shoes.

"Who are you?" I asked him, though I already knew.

“My name is L.” He said. “I have come here for sanctuary. This is the Safe House. Codeword is Reiki.”

I quickly opened the door. “Are you really L? I am the priestess of this shrine.”

L came in. “Yes I am.”

I quickly led him to the guest bedroom. “You will be staying in here. Everything is prepared as you asked, L. I will go make dinner.”

L looked at me hopefully. “Will there be cake?”

I winked at him. “If you eat your dinner.”

I might have been mistaken, but I think L blushed.

Xxx

L hadn’t expected the priestess of the shrine safe house to be so pretty. He didn’t notice girls very often, but she was a beautiful priestess.

As he ate his cake he watched her. She was smart and powerful according to what he had researched about her. Her sacred powers would prove a powerful weapon against Kira.


	2. Secrets

I finished up communicated with Near and Mello when I noticed L in the doorway.

“Am I not well enough to do my job?” L asked.

I rolled my eyes. “You’re our trump card. Our secret weapon. Kira can’t know you’re alive. You can’t get involved.”

“Another alias then?” L asked.

“Light will recognize you.” I urged. “You aren’t leaving this shrine without a glamour.”

“You can do that?” L smiled.

“It’s already done.” I smiled back. “I can see through it and so can you, but to anyone besides Near, Matt, Mello, and Watari, you have a completely different look.”

I revealed it in the mirror.

Xxx

L was pleasantly surprised by how strong and powerful the priestess was. A glamour? She was amazing!

“This is impressive.” He said. “So amazing.”

“You knew I could do great magic when you chose me.” Kuri bowed. “I am only doing what you chose me to do.”

“That doesn’t it any less amazing.” L said.

Kuri grinned. “Are you flirting?”

L blushed.


	3. Otherworld

I was dreaming.

As a priestess, when I dream, I go to a place called Otherworld.

I sat down in the grove under the familiar tree.

Someone was approaching.

It was L.

“So this is where you go when you sleep. This is Otherworld.”

I nodded and he sat beside me.

“Why? Why do you go so far for me?” He traced the lost tattoo on my arm. “What am I to you?”

Xxx

Kuri didn’t speak for a long moment, then she leaned forward and kissed him.

L had never kissed a woman before, but this was pleasant, this was...wonderful.

He pulled her closer, and kissed her deeply.

A woman who loved him enough to sacrifice everything...He would protect her.


End file.
